


Hunter x Hunter × The Promised Neverland

by DanganPepper



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganPepper/pseuds/DanganPepper
Relationships: Gon x Norman, Killua x Ray, Kurapika x Leorio
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy!! Comment recommendations.

《_________________________________________________》

".....-ke up Gon! GON!- WAKE THE HELL UP!!"  
.........

Gon made some sort of attempt to say he was getting up but it came out sounding like a dying elephant. He rubbed his eyes and felt something around his wrists... hands...? He looked up and staring right down at him was none other than Killua freaking Zoldyck his best fucking friend. "Get off of me!" Gon whined. Killua stood up and Gon sat up. "What the heck!? What do you want..." Killua snorted, "Some kids our age fell through a portal..it's weird. They're in the living room. Get dressed goddammit." That was when Gon realized he had no shirt on. It was really hot last night so he decided to take off his shirt. Gon scrambled for his white shirt and put it on quickly. He threw on his green jacket and ran to the living room where 3 kids sat. 

《A/N: In this AU Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio live together. Some things may not have happened in this AU. They are as strong as the present manga time but none of the development happened.》

The girl with orange curly hair looked at Gon...weirdly... with... jealousy and envy? He and Killua had gotten accustomed to holding hands but they had no feelings for eachother. Maybe that was it... "So?" Gon snapped out of his stream of thoughts and looked up at the boy with white hair who had just spoken. "So what..?" 

"So are you gonna explain where we are and how to get the heck out of here?"

That pissed Killua off

"Don't talk to him that way asshole." He hissed

The boy ignored him,

"My name is Norman. They are Ray, and Emma. We are from another universe where we are orphans and demons buy us every so often to eat, but we recently escaped. I would like to be free and not stuck in an alternate universe. So please, do tell, where in hells name are we?"

《Chapter end》


	2. Who the heck are you

.......

"Well-" Gon started.  
"We're in a world where 'hunters' exist. I am a trained assasin so don't try anything funny. The green sonic next to me-"  
"Hey!"  
"-he is also very strong. You kids won't understand anything. We should be able to find a way out for you. Some way..." Killua responded. "I cant BELIEVE this is happening. This is all your fault Emma for tripping in!" Said a boy with black hair to the orange haired girl who must be emma. "Shut it Ray! Not my fault!" Emma said to the black haired boy, Ray. "Stop fighting." Norman said. They immediately stopped and looked at him, "We have nowhere to stay." Killua sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Gon perked up, "You can stay with us! I don't think Kurapika or Leorio will min-" 

*DING DONG*

The door rang. 

"Ah!- I'll get that." Gon ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was the one and only, Hisoka. The pedophile. "Hey gon~" hisoka said. Gon groaned. Killua walked up behind Gon and saw Hisoka. "Baaaaka. That's why I tell you to check the peephole."


	3. Ignore the Clown

...

"Get the Hell away Clown." Killua said obviously annoyed. Norman, Ray, and Emma heard his tone and walked up behind him to see Hisoka. "Well what did I do wrong? I heard a bunch of kids fell through a portal and are in need of shelter. I would be glad to take them in~" Hisoka said while he licked his lips. "Ew what the heck you are *not* leaving us alone with this pedophile." Ray said. "Y-yeah no we aren't. Sorry Hisoka, please lea-" gon replied but a car screeching to a stop infront of their house cut him off. He heard the engine turn off and out walked Kurapika and Leorio to his rescue. Kurapika dashed up to Hisoka mama mode and said, "Get the hell away from them you perverted clown." Hisoka looked annoyed but didn't want to cause a mess, "Fine, fine. Whatever." Hisoka dissapeared behind a car driving by. Leorio walked up behind Kurapika and noticed Norman, Ray, and emma.

Leorio groaned, "Who the heck are they?" Norman walked up to Leorio and replied, "I am Norman. The boy with black hair is Ray and the girl with orange hair is Emma." They all walked in and closed the door. Norman proceeded to explain their situation. "I guess you can stay with us for a while..." "Yay! Thank you!!" Emma replied happily.

《Everyone besides Leorio and Kurapika are 16 in this A.U.》

"Killua, go show Ray your room. You guys will be sleeping together. Gon show Norman your room, you guys are sharing your room. Emma you can sleep in me and Leorios room, we will be sleeping on the couch."

Killua P.O.V

Dammit. Why do I have to share a room with this edgy rooster looking emo. Whatever, I'll tell him what to and not to touch, I can fight him any day. "Come on." Killua gestured for Ray to follow him. When they walked into Killuas room Ray raised an eyebrow. The room was all white and blue, some pictures of gon and the other were hung on the walls. He had a normal sized bed that could fit up to two people without being cramped. Killua had a dark blue rug in the center and a white desk in the left corner. The desk was facing a window. The desk had a white computer, a small can with a lot of blue mechanical pens and pencils and a door on the opposite wall leading to the restroom. "Dang, I've never seen a room this nice." Ray replied. Killua snorted, "Yeah yeah.. me and you can share the bed since Kurapika wont let me let you sleep on the floor. Don't touch the pens. You can use the computer but don't go into the search history or use weird ass porn sites. Got it?" "Yes yep yeah." Ray nodded. He felt his cheeks go warm but warm enough for Killua not to notice. Sharing beds? With a boy? A stranger? "Uh- hello?" Ray snapped out of his thoughts, "Yo can you not stare at me like that? Its creepy-" Killua replied. His skin was so pale he could see him turn a shade of red. "Ah yes, sorry I was just thinking." Ray replied looking away. Dammit why is this guy so *hot*.


	4. Gon and Norman POV

...

Gon P.O.V.

...

"So uh-" Norman said. He was nervous. Gon could tell. Why would he be nervous? I dont know. "This.." Gon spread his arms out and spun around, "Is my room. It isn't very big or nice as you probably expected." Gon's room had a queen sized bed with dark green sheets and green pillows. Next to it was a box full of random things like a fishing pole, funk pops, loose socks, pencils, and crumpled up sheets of paper. Across the room sat a small dr the dresser was dark green and had 3 cubbies. He had a laptop ontop of it and a seat right infront of it. His room was plastered with posters of concerts, books, and authors. "Sorry if this seems out of place I guess. We can share the bed, it fits enough for the two of us and more so It wont be weird. If you need anything you can ask me." Gon stated. Norman nodded. They headed back to the living room where Killua sat scrolling through his phone texting someone. Ray leaned on the wall across from him while Kurapika chatted with him about the 'economy'. Ray looked bored out of his mind. Emma was sitting right next to Killua looking away nervously. Gon suspected Killua threatened her to not look at his phone. Leorio was waiting for them in the middle of the living room, "You guys took forever. Me and Kurapika decided we should go out and get something to eat. Kurapika was going to buy groceries today but-" leorio glanced quickly at the kids, "...yeah."


	5. Stuck

.....

3rd person

....

As everyone piled into the van Ray sat at the window seat in the back of the car. Killua sat next to him and Emma sat next toKillua. Gon and Norman sat in the middle seats and Kurapika and Leorio sat in the front seat. They drove off to Burger king and parked, "Ray and Killua, you both stay in the car so nobody breaks in." Leorio said. The both boys nodded as the rest of them got out of the car. Leorio locked the car as emma, gon, and norman excitedly ran into burger king, leorio and kurapika chasing after them.

Ray didn't want anything to be akward so he tried to open the window but it was locked. Killua groaned, "Here let me see." Killua leaned over Ray, his hair slightly brushing Ray's shoulder. This caused ray to furiously blush and turn his head. Killua tried to open the window but it was locked, "Goddammit Leorio.." Killua went to the front of the car and of course, leorio didn't leave the car keys with them. _Dammit._ Killua sat back down scooched away from Ray. He got out his phone and started texting people. Ray glanced at Killua and saw that Killua was giggling. He wouldnt admit that he was sort of jelaous. After an hour nobody came back.

_Well shit._


	6. Alone

....

3rd Person

......

Killua sighed after texting his friend for an hour nobody came back to unlock the door.

Nobody.

Ray started to get nervous, "Uh, don't you think they're taking..too ... long...?" He asked. "No duh." Killua replied. Killua tried to get the door to open but it wouldn't budge. He thought of breaking open the door but Leorio would kill him. Killua called Kurapika. No answer. He called again, and then 3 other times. Nope.

Killua groaned, frustrated, "What the shit leorio.." he cussed. Ray looked uncomfortable and looked away. Killua scrolled through his texts and texted another one of his friends.

<A/N: Just an oc btw >

_Killua: What the fuck._

_Shiro: ???_

_Killua: (explanation about TPN)_

_Shiro: Oh shit. You wanna get je to contact them or something?_

_Killua: Yes please do._

_5 minutes later_

_Shiro: I walked into the Burger King, nobody's there???_

_Killua: Oh god what the fuck did they do this time_

_Shiro: Sorry my dude, If I knew how to pick that lock I would have gotten you out of there in no time._

_Killua: Dw I'll find a way out of here and contact them, ily_

_Shiro: ily_

《BTW they're close friends so the ily is platonic. Killua is s i n g I e》

Killua shut of his phone and explained to Ray. Ray looked pissed as fuck. Yeah he was pissed. "Goodnight." Killua said. "Huh?" "Goodnight?? I'm just gonna take a nap. Tell me when they get here." "Oh, okay yeah.." Killua leaned on the car door and fell asleep very quickly. Ray sighed. What a day. Killua slowly but surely moved in his sleep towards Ray. Somehow Killua ended up resting his head on Ray's shoulder. Ray felt his face grow warm by the second and turned his head.

_ohhhh god-_


End file.
